Girl's can fight too
by ShadowSaber712
Summary: Recently Gray was selected as an S-Class wizard and Juvia feels that the only way to get near her beloved is by becoming an S-Class wizard herself. An ominous request for the guild's assistance, specifically Juvia had been posted. The task, defeat a dark guild and upon completion Juvia is guaranteed a selection in the trials. She undertakes the journey with several prominent girls.


_Prologue_

 _It was one year since Fairy Tail had finished their S-Class trials on Tenrou Island. Gray had snatched victory from the clutches of the other wizards including Natsu, Cana, Elfman and Gajeel. The next trials were quickly approaching and each wizard desperately sought to be a candidate to attain the prestigious title. Natsu wanted it to prove to both himself and his father that he was an incredibly talented wizard who had used his training to reach his full potential, Cana wanted to be on the same rank as her father, Elfman wished to prove his manliness to his sisters and Gajeel wanted to brag to Pantherlily and Salamander that he was the top wizard. However this year there was one more candidate vying for the title. The bluenette had her own personal agenda, the idea that being close to her beloved on private missions seemed incredible, a way to "surely make my beloved feel near to me." Recently an ominous message had arrived on the guild's noticeboard. Master Markarov had stared intently at it, surprised that an independent mage had required the assistance of a fairy tail member (specifically Juvia) to defeat a dark guild._

 _The letter read:_

 _What I seek is for the retribution of the world, a place where the forces of darkness cannot corrupt. Zeref has heralded chaos and misery into this world, and dark guilds have been the very personification of his dastardly deeds. After seeing your skill in the Grand Magic Games along with your protection of our world against the forces of darkness, I humbly request that Juvia meet me at Magnolia station as the clock strikes midnight tonight. If she does not show, I understand that she is not willing to take this request, however I only wish for her to accompany me on our quest._

 _Markarov had spoken to S-Class wizards Erza and Gray for their input on the matter._

"It's probably a trick of Lyon's to lure Juvia into his guild and keep him for herself" the tall ice-make mage commented, a, cheerful look plastered on his face.

Gently taking the paper from Markarov's hand the red-head stared intently at it, examining every detail. Reading the letter to herself several times she replied softly, her striking eyes never leaving the parchment "No, this doesn't appear to be the work of a legal guild, especially not of Lamia Scale's calibre. They have wizards such as Jura who would decimate Juvia"

Gray visibly flinched at the comment, surprised at the tone of his companion

Giving him a firm stare she almost dared him to make a retort, however was only met with an emotionless gaze. "Anyway" she continued "I think that this would be a brilliant opportunity for Juvia to showcase her strength and might be what she needs to become a contender for the S-Class trials.

Gray emphatically started nodding his head. "I'll go call Juvia" he said before turning around merely to find the bluenette with a love-struck, dazed expression etched on her face. Startled Gray jumped backwards landing in Erza's arms. Juvia's face turned sour quickly, her mind flooding with thoughts about the current situation.

 _A new love rival has emerged, oh how shocked my beloved looks. "Oh Juvia" the concoction of Gray said huskily, "I can't bear the thought of being separated with you, I want to spend my entire life with you and make lots of babies." With a similar enthusiasm Juvia responded "Why of course my beloved, we will be locked together in eternity._

Snapping back into reality Juvia noticed the parchment resting on Erza's hand. Curious she asked the red-head "Juvia wants to know what you have in your hand. Is it a job request for Juvia?"

Slowly getting up Gray straightened his shirt looking at the girl with an annoyed expression. Taking the letter from Erza's hand he handed it towards the girl. "It's a request specifically for you to defeat a dark guild along with an unknown mage"

Juvia seemed visibly surprised at the request. "Juvia is honoured to have been asked for the quest, but Juvia knows that Fairy Tail has stronger members who would be much better in the quest. Is there a reason that Juvia has been selected?"

Master Markarov stroked his chin thoughtfully weighing up the potential consequences of letting one of his children undertake such a daunting task, particularly when the information could hardly be deemed as perfectly reliable. However giving a small sigh he realised that although he was master, he had limited say in the matter, as all of his children were developing into powerful wizards. "I am not sure why you have been selected, but I'm sure that you will learn the reason if you accept the job," his eyes locked with the girls'. "Juvia, if you can complete this mission it would mean that you would be worthy of selection for S-Class trials.

Juvia's mind went completely blank after hearing that statement, her heart started pounding against her chest. Her breathing rate started to increase tremendously as she completely understood the consequence of the mission. This would be perfect to reunite with her beloved. Her eyes sparkled with a fiery determination as she gently, yet firmly took the paper from Gray's hand and intently studied. "Juvia would be happy to go on this mission, so that she can be closer to Gray-sama and become an S-Class wizard"

Gray's eyes became blank as he flushed with embarrassment. However Erza recognized the girl's valour and affectionately, yet forcefully, slammed the girls head into her bust. "Yes that's exactly the spirit that should embody one of our elite. You will leave in 4 hours"

 _Time skip. Juvia had packed her bags and bid farewell to her comrades. After a teary departure from Gray she walked confidently towards Magnolia station awaiting the mysterious mage._

The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the town. A canopy of luminous stars materialized, some dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night. The faint wind brushed against the girl, blowing her hair around her face. A person's footsteps could be heard not far from the girl, the sound of their boots against the crunch of the leaves echoed for miles. Turning around her body poised for battle Juvia spoke, "who's there?" Her calm, outward demeanor couldn't mask the slight tremor in the girls voice, as the hooded figure came into view.

"You came" responded a soft, melodious voice that seemed to fill the air with a sweet honeyed tone. Time froze still for Juvia as she saw the hood being taken off revealing long locks of pink hair, draping on the girl's shoulders framing her innocent face.

 **Well how was it? Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions**


End file.
